


Spicy and Minty

by Juanve



Series: Karasuno Family Series [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Angst and Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Past Violence, Scent Marking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-09-03 08:12:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8704624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juanve/pseuds/Juanve
Summary: Ennoshita Chikara was born in the suburban area where human trafficking is viewed as normal daily occurrence. When he was only 3 months old, he was given up to an orphanage. Things were bearable, at least, before he turns 16. His secondary gender surfaced; he’s an Omega, the lowest class in the society. He was promptly sent to an illegal omega auction house where he was then bought over by the Ougiminami pack.When he finally escaped from what he thought was the end, an alpha with spicy scent saved him.[TanaEnno love <3 ]





	1. The fallen

Ennoshita Chikara was born in the suburban area where human trafficking is viewed as normal daily occurrence. When he was only 3 months old, he was given up to an orphanage. Things were bearable, at least, before he turns 16. His secondary gender surfaced; he’s an Omega, the lowest class in the society. He was promptly sent to an illegal omega auction house where he was then bought over by the Ougiminami pack.

####

Heavy panting echoed in the spacious room. The sound of chains clanged as the figure bounded by it tried to stretch his body. He let out a soft whim as big drops of sweat rolls off his forehead. _Whip._ He whimpers, arching his body as the burning sting spreads across his back.

“You liked it didn’t you, Chikara?” The Alpha snickered as he swings the whip in the air, bringing it down harshly once again onto the shivering figure. _Whip._

He squats down in front of the boy who was crying quietly, shivering in pain. Chikara slowly opens his eyes and opens his mouth to speak.

“P-please touch me, Towada-sama…” Towada smirked as he uses his whip to lift Chikara’s chin.

He shifts the whip downwards, touching Chikara’s chest, stomach and lastly his swollen member. A soft moan escaped Chikara’s throat as he arches his body hoping to have more contact with said object. Towada snorts in amusement as he watches Chikara desperate attempt.

“Well, I could help you…” He said disinterestedly. Chikara looks up into his mate again.

“Too bad. I lost interest in you.” Chikara widen his eyes, his lips start shivering uncontrollably.

Towada stood up and straightens his back. Looking down at the battered body kneeling on the floor.

“Well, don’t worry, although I did mate with you, but you know the rules, anyone who’s rank higher than me can mate with you instead. It’s not entirely impossible… that’s if, I’m not the head Alpha anymore.” He laughs loudly as he turns to walk out of the room, leaving the boy crying even harder and the heat continue to burn his body.

#####

[Chikara’s POV]

_Hey._

A voice ringed in my head and a very soft woody smell.

_Hey, wake up. Can you hear me?_

I tried to open my eyes but they too heavy. I tried to nod my head in response.

_I’ll get you out of here. But you must hide far away and never look back, okay?_

Before his words registered, I felt the chains pulling me back, the metals clanged then followed by a dull crunch. I was freed. The sudden freedom made me fell forward.  Expecting to hit the floor but instead I fell into a warm embrace.

I gathered my strength to force open my eyes. A very familiar face appeared.

“A-akimiya-sama?” I tried to utter more words but my throat was painfully dry.

He gave me a soft smile as he lifts my body up, putting one of my arm over his shoulder and his hand on my hip.

“Don’t worry, just lean on me, I’ll bring you out of here.”

I wanted to ask more but could only mustered the strength to nod weakly.

####

When I opened my eyes again, it was dark and quiet but peaceful. I was sitting at a dark corner of an alley, my body wrapped in a thick jacket but I was naked underneath it. I pulled my knees towards my chest as the chilling wind blows again. Then I recalled something.

_“Chikara, I can only drop you off here. My jacket with my scent would be able to hide you for a while but you must run as far as you can, okay? And… I’m sorry for everything. If only I were stronger.” A warm hand cupped my face. Then it’s gone._

I looked around my surrounding again. No one was around, but a few unfamiliar scents of lingered in the air but very distant. It should be safe to move. I tried to pull myself up against the wall and limped towards the other end of the alley. Soon I appeared in front of a quiet street. There weren’t any cars driving pass. I slowly walk underneath the shadows of the shop houses using the wall as my support.

I couldn't remember how long I've walked, then suddenly there's a scent in the air that got picked up as the wind blows in my direction. It smells warm and spicy.

An Alpha.

I couldn't help but shivered in fear again as I crouch down hugging myself. Fragment flashback flowed through my mind again as I tried to fight back my tears.

_I must run. I can't run into another alpha again. They'll destroy me again._

I tried to stand up again but that's when a sharp pain starts forming in my abdomen again. Pulling me towards the ground again.

_Shit. I'm still in heat. Please. Please stop. Not now._

The heat pulls my muscles in every direction. Slick starts to wet me from behind. A deep moan rumbled in my chest.

Then a few more scent starts to approach nearer. I started panicking but not able to do much as I clawed my fingers on the ground.

Just as my eyes blurred with tears again, a scent became stronger and very fast approaching. That warm, spicy scent.

“Oi, what are you thinking straying in streets while in heat? You're asking for trouble?” A firm and deep voice asked.

I tried to look up again. An Alpha with very fierce piercing eyes looked at me.

_Don’t torture me again. Please._

“J-just kill me, please?” I reached out to his hand. More tears fall off my cheek as I pant harder.

His expression changed at my words, frowning even more. Then a few more scent starts approach and stopped. I can feel their hungry eyes on me. My body reacts to their scents as I arch my back, making them growl excitedly.

I tried to stay focus again and pleaded the alpha who I gripped on.

“N-no more. Just kill me, P-please.” I muttered as my hand lose its strength and I dropped my body onto the concrete floor beneath me.

“Hey Alpha, you're gonna take him or perhaps we could join?” one of the alpha standing further away asked as he smirked in my direction.

The Alpha in front of me then rubbed his head as he stood up. Turning to face the others. Then small gasps and whimpers could be heard.

“W-we're so sorry, Tanaka-san! We didn't recognize it's you! Please take your time!” one of them apologize quickly then ran away followed by the rest. Only Tanaka’s scent left.

He turned around facing me again. Then let out a long sigh. I felt my body picked up from the ground as he carried me in his arms. His scent wrapped me, warming my body in comfort.

“Well, try your best to not make me go crazy with your scent. I can’t guarantee anything. But my place is just nearby. You'll be safe there.” He whispered as he starts walking quickly.

I wanted to question his actions, I wanted to push him away. But beneath that pressurizing scent, it was warm and comforting. I shivered even harder making him pull me closer to his chest.

“I don't have habits of killing weakling randomly on the streets. Stop crying.”

I shut my eyes close and cried even harder.

Am I finally safe?

##### End 1st Chapter ####


	2. Tears of relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Where am I?” The omega asked weakly.  
> “Karasuno family. Tanaka-san brought you home, do you remember?” Kageyama replied promptly as he sits beside the futon helping the younger men to sit up.  
> “Hmn, kind of fuzzy memories…”  
> “Do you remember your name then?”

Tanaka’s face is more scary than usual. He scowls more complicated than usual, making everyone around him to be on the edge. They have never seen such an angry Tanaka; they sure hope they won't see it again.

Tanaka was standing outside his own room, leaning against the wall. He was waiting for the doctor to finish examine the weak one that he just brought home.

Just a while ago, he manages to reach home safely without going crazy on the streets. The smell from the omega almost killed all his rationality. The guards saw the fast-approaching Tanaka and quickly open the gates for him.

“T-tanaka-san, that's-” asked one of the guards who followed him into the main house.

“Call the doc now. I need help with an Omega.” He spat the words as he quickens his pace into the house.

Inside his room, he quickly moves towards the bathroom. He gently puts the omega into the big bathtub then removed the coat on him. His eye widen as words couldn't describe the shock and anger he felt.

Bruises and whip wounds covered his entire body. They come in all kind of sizes, old and new wounds.

He shifts the smaller body towards himself, allowing the omega to lean against his chest and had one hand over his shoulder. He then took the shower head with the other hand as he slowly let the water slide off his body. The omega body tensed as the water runs into his wounds.

“Shh... It'll be better.” He comforted the tensed boy as he moves the showerhead around allowing the water to wash off more wounds.

There was hardly any clear color in the water that was draining off. It was mixture of blood, sweat and semen.

Then there was a knock on the door. “Tanaka-san, Dr. Takeda is here.” one of the underling informed as he stood by the open door.

“Grab me a towel and placed it on the futon.” Tanaka ordered as he turns off the water supply. The omega was still unconscious and extremely weak.

Tanaka then gently carried the omega into his arms again and move back into his main room. The futon was already set up and the family doctor and his apprentice was sitting beside it. He motioned his men to leave the room as he places the boy down onto the towel.

The older doctor frowned deeply and look at Tanaka. “With all due respect, I hope you're not the one responsible for the wounds.”

“I don't have such disgusting hobby. He's still in heat I suppose, but he lost conscious while on our way back.” Tanaka snorts his reply as he wipes the water droplets off the omega’s body.

“That answer is good enough. Perhaps you would like to wait outside while we patch him up.” the old doctor replied as he opens his medical box and his apprentice proceed to wear his surgical gloves.

Tanaka nods and stood up to leave. He stopped right before the door looking back for a moment, then steps out closing the door behind him.

Xxx

It feels like forever as he waits for the doctors to come out. When they finally did, he quickly moves closer.

“He's having a fever now and with all those wounds it's gonna be tough on him. But he'll be alright. I gave him some meds and stitched up the bigger wounds. I gave him some heavy suppressants to kill off the remaining heat as well. I suggest to let him recover slowly and no strenuous activities for at least the next 3 months if you get what I meant…” Dr Takeda reminded Tanaka as he close the door. Tanaka rolled his eye but nods in agreement as he took the package of medication from the doctor's apprentice.

“May I ask where you found him?” Ikeda asked again.

“3 streets down from here.” Tanaka replied as he looked through the medication.

“Most likely an escaped omega from some family. It's troublesome if someone from that family finds out that you're harboring their omega.”

“I know. When I found him, he told me to kill him.” Tanaka stared at the door. Takeda sighed as he turns to look at his apprentice.

“Kageyama-kun, you'll do the follow up checks then update me on his condition every week.” Kageyama nods his head.

The two doctors then left after Tanaka thanked them. He then pushed open the door and enters his room.

He puts the medication on top of the cabinet near the window then glance back at the boy covered underneath the blanket. He is now clothed in a yukata. He sat beside the boy and continued to stare at him.

The omega was frowning and a tear rolled off his cheek again. Tanaka placed his hand on the omega’s head and release a bit of his scent in the room.

The frown slowly lifted and the omega shifts towards the hand. Tanaka then ruffled the boy's hair and lied down beside him. He shifts himself under the blanket and gently pulled the boy into his embrace.

“It's alright now. You're safe now.”

####

Next few days passed by quickly. Ennoshita only woke up briefly on and off at odd hours. It was the fourth day when he finally woke up with more consciousness. He was shock to find himself in a room lying on a futon he doesn’t recognize.

While trying to recall his memories, the door opened and a young man walk in.

“Oh, you're awake. I'm Kageyama Tobio. I'm the apprentice of the doctor in charge of you. I'm here to check on your wounds.” Kageyama reported in a monotone voice as he closes the door behind him.

“Where am I?” The omega asked weakly.

“Karasuno family. Tanaka-san brought you home, do you remember?” Kageyama replied promptly as he sits beside the futon helping the younger men to sit up.

“Hmn, kind of fuzzy memories…”

“Do you remember your name then?”

The omega froze at the question. Which make Kageyama quickly realize why.

“Ah, it's not my role to pass any judgement; that's up to the family’s decision. But since it's Tanaka-san we're talking about, I guess you're quite safe in here. I'm just asking your name because it's rude to be calling you Omega-san all the time, right?” Kageyama's reply soften the atmosphere.

“Ennoshita Chikara.” He blushed as he replied softly.

“Nice name. Well then Ennoshita-san, I need to remove your top to check on the wounds on your back.” He sits behind him and gestured Ennoshita to move a bit then pulling the yukata to slid off his shoulders.

Kageyama couldn't help but to cringe at the wounds again. _What kind of monster would do this to another person?_ He thought as he holds up the cotton wool damp with disinfectants then gently tap on the wounds.

Ennoshita can't help but whimper in pain as the disinfectant touches his back. Then suddenly the door opens and Ennoshita recognize the scent.

“Uhh, so you're awake huh... How's your wound?” Tanaka tried not to sound nervous as he moves forward and settles himself down beside the futon.

Ennoshita remembered Tanaka’s voice; the voice of his savior. He nods his head to Tanaka’s question. He tried to not look nervous but his ears turned red in betrayal.

“T-tanaka-sama?” He asked.

“No need to be that formal. Just Ryuu will do.” Tanaka smiles as he unconsciously sticks his hand into Ennoshita’s hair.

The action made Ennoshita blush even harder. As he looks down on his own fingers that was fiddling nervously. The warmth radiating from Tanaka’s hand is melting him.

“Oh right, what's your name?” Tanaka then realized he haven't know the name of the person he took in.

“E-ennoshita Chikara.” He replied softly. Tanaka smiled then moving his hand to caress Chikara’s cheek.

“Great. You'll be safe here, Chikara. So just focus on recovering well alright?” Tanaka’s message was warm and comforting. Tears start to form as Chikara bit his lips trying to control his emotions.

How long has it been since he felt so reassured?

 _*cough*_ “I'm done.” Kageyama closed his medical box as he stood up to leave.

Tanaka got up as well, “Oh, Kageyama, thanks for your help.”

“No problem. Please make sure his eats light food so that he can regain more energy. Do call me back if anything happens.”

“Alright noted.”

“Oh right, and since Ennoshita-san is technically still an Omega, just like how you're an Alpha. I would like to remind what Takeda sensei have reminded you earlier on how he should not be having any strenuous acti-” Kageyama rambled on not knowing how embarrassing it sounds.

“Oi Oi, alright I got the message now, you may leave, thank you very much!” Tanaka quickly interrupt Kageyama and shoved him out of the room.

The door slammed shut and awkward silence lingers in the room with the two not facing each other. When Tanaka finally mustered his courage to turn around to face Ennoshita, his words got caught again.

“Uh-umm, Chikara, you can put on your yukata already...” then Chikara also realized he was still half naked. He quickly pulled over the clothing and tried to tie the knot but failed.

Realizing the problem, Tanaka walked back to the panicking boy, sitting behind Chikara with his legs tucked out on each side of him. He then stretches his hand over his waist and proceed to help him tie a proper knot.

Chikara was panicking even more as Tanaka’s scent was so near him, his own body subconsciously tensed when the body contacts. Chikara couldn't help but close his eyes to sniff in Tanaka’s scent. It was addictive.

When Tanaka was done, he hugged Chikara by his waist and breathe on his exposed neck.

“Back then, you look so in pain. I hate that pain look on your face. You deserve better.”

“B-but I'm just a worthless omega.” Chikara replied weakly.

“Now you're not.”

“...”

“Chikara?”

“Will I get you into trouble?”

“Don’t worry about that. I’ve gotten approval from our Head to take you in. I’ll arrange you to meet him once you’re better.” Tanaka’s reply made Chikara even more nervous.

“Will I be shared again?” Chikara starts to shiver in fear again.

“Huh? What do you mean?” Tanaka crook his head in confusion. Chikara took a deep breath and explained.

“In Ougiminami, there was a rule, whoever’s rank is higher than our own mate can touch us.” Chikara shuts his eyes tightly as he recalls the past when Towada wasn’t the head Alpha yet. Chikara went into heat and was subsequently locked up as the top men took turns to ravage him.

Tanaka shifted Chikara around and pulled him in embrace. His hand gently caressing his shoulder and back.

“There’s no such rules here. Everyone got their own mates somehow. It’s unforgivable to take advantage of anyone just because of something we can’t control.”

Chikara lifts his head and looks up into Tanaka’s eye, “Y-you mean it? You’re not lying, right?”

Tanaka sighs deeply as he puts his hand on Chikara’s head again.

“You’re the last person I’ll lie to. Just believe me, okay?”

The sobs were stifled at first as he attempted to hide his fear, then overcome by the wave of his emotions, Chikara breaks down entirely, all his defenses washed away in those salty tears. Tanaka could only hug him tighter until he clams down. When the sobs finally quieten down, he motioned Chikara to lie down properly underneath the blanket. He tucked him in nicely as he lies on his side beside him. His hand cups Chikara’s cheek as he wipes off the tears.

“You should cry lesser from now on, alright? Everyone in the house was so sure I’m the one who bullied you.” Tanaka whines as he plays with Chikara’s hair. _It’s so soft…_ he thought.

Chikara chuckled lightly as he closes his eyes, enjoying the warmth from Tanaka’s hand.

“But you’re like the gentlest person I’ve met so far. You’re so nice to me…” He mumbled as he slowly drifts back into sleep. Tanaka paused, stunned by the compliment. He eyes wandered off shyly then he finds Chikara now sleeping with a smile.

“Because it’s you, Chikara.”

#### End of Chapter 2 ####


	3. Tanaka Ryuunosuke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Age 23: Tanaka Ryuunosuke hopes that this person in his arm will never be hurt again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the background story of the Tanaka siblings as they grow up. I just need some love for Ryu now. lol.

Age 6

“Okay everyone! This week’s homework will be [My future]. Please draw it out on a piece of paper and we will present it to the class next week alright?”

“Yes, Yoshino-sensei!” the group of 15 children answered as they were dismissed for the day.

\--

“Nee-chan, can I ask you something?” the little buzz head asked as he shoves another spoon of food into his mouth.

The siblings were having dinner together in the dining while their parents are still not home yet.

“What is it?” the honey-blonde hair girl replied without looking up; she was busy picking out carrots from her bowl.

“What are you gonna do in the future?”

“Future? Hmm, to be someone like mama? Why are you asking that?”

“It’s my homework. We have to draw what we wanna become in the future.”

“Hmm, then what do you wanna be, Ryuu?”

“I want to be a super robot!” He answers as he pumps his fist into the air.

“Hahahaha! That’s so childish! Don’t you wanna become like papa? Papa is very cool and there’s always so many people looking up to him!”

“Ahhh, that’s true, papa is awesome just like a super robot!”

“But mama is super awesome and pretty too! Everyone greets her _‘Aneeki!’_ when we go out for shopping!” Saeko bows her head mimicking their subordinates’ action.

The siblings laughed away not noticing their parents standing by the door listening to their silly conversation.

Age 6: Tanaka Ryuunosuke wants to become a super robot like his papa.

\--/

Age 14

It was raining heavily that morning as the siblings stood in front of their parents’ grave. Their eyes red and swollen from all the crying for the past few nights. Few days ago, they received news that their parents passed away in a car accident. They were out for some family business just like usual, but this time, they never came back. Just like that, they were gone forever.

Tanaka Saeko, now 17, stares emotionlessly at the grave in front of them.

“Ryuu, once I graduate from high school I’m gonna take over our family business. You?”

“I will do the same. But mama always wanted us to at least finish high school, so give me few more years alright?”

“Okay.”

“Nee-chan. This is not _just an accident_ , right?”

The girl tightens her grip on her umbrella.

“Nee-chan. I’ll get stronger so that I can protect you.”

She bites her lips trying to hold back the tears that are threatening to fall again.

“I’ll become so strong so that nothing will happen to you.” She felt a cold hand grabbing her shivering ones. She nods slowly as the tears fell.

“T-that’s why, don’t leave me.” His voice breaks as he grabs his sister’s hand tightly.

Age 14: Tanaka Ryuunosuke wants to become stronger so that he can protect his only sister.

\--/

Age 18

“Ryuu!!” His sister’s chirping voice echoed as she hugs her brother from behind.

It has been 4 years since their parents’ demise. Both siblings have been under the care of old man Ukai as they grow. Saeko, just like their parents, became well-respected among the underlings and was adapting well as she takes over her partial of their parents’ family duties.

“Nee-chan, how many times must I tell you to just leave the normal patrolling duties to me.”

Ryuunosuke well understood that it was not easy for her no matter how easy-going his sister always presents herself. That was why he tried to handle their family’s administrative issues throughout his high school years when he was forbidden to be out in the front line. And the moment he graduated, he took over most of the external duties. He wanted to help lighten the burden in any way he could.

“Come on Ryuu, I just wanted to breathe some fresh air~ Ever since you graduated last year you’ve been trying to keep in indoors all the time! How possessive can you get~?”

Old man Ukai smirks as he puffs his cigarette away behind his desk. They were all inside his main office discussing some usual reports when the honey-blonde girl returned from her long-anticipated patrol duties.

“Your sister is right; you can’t steal all her outdoor duties you know?” the young adult beams her usual smile and throws a thumbs up at old man Ukai.

“Oh please, you just wanna go out and meet that annoying alpha you met recently at the pub. Don’t assume I wasn’t aware of your scheming thoughts.”

“You’re an Alpha so you wouldn’t understand what I’m going through! You should know how addictive it can get~ And he’s so adorable when I tease him! How could I let him go~” Ryuunosuke rolls his eye at Saeko’s reasoning.

“I certainly don’t see myself going crazy over any Omega like you did.”

“You just haven’t meet your fated one yet~ It’s crazy how things work out~” He smiles back at his sister’s whining. Although that alpha was annoying, at least he’s bringing back the cheerfulness in his sister. He’s really grateful for that.

“I haven’t given the approval yet you know. He’s not stepping anywhere near this household without my permission, you heard that!” he pinches her cheeks as Saeko covers her ears with her palm while trying to escape his grip.

Old man Ukai laughed even louder as the siblings argues.

 _‘How I wish both of you are here to see their silly arguments. But don’t you both worry, everyone in_ _Karasuno will look after them on your behalf no matter what.’_

Ukai thought as he remembers his favorite subordinates that were long gone.

Age 18: Tanaka Ryuunosuke wish that his sister will have her own happiness even if her partner annoys him to no end.

\--/

Age 23

Saeko got married about 6 months ago after most of her duties was officially taken over by Ryuunosuke and her husband; both agreed that Saeko will help the family as a support on administrative issues for her own safety. Despite her reluctance in the arrangement, she had to conform when she later found out that she got pregnant. With that, both Alphas became even more firm in their decision.

Tanaka Ryuunosuke was drinking alone at his usual pub on a typical night after his patrolling duties. Earlier that morning, he accompanied Saeko to the hospital for her regular check-up. He recalls about his sister’s silly grin when the monitor shows her baby. Her face full of happiness.

The young man with shaved head is now one of the top management guys in Karasuno group along with Ukai Keishin who took over Old man Ukai. Over the years, he has far surpassed his parents former glory as he gained respect and control among their associates and the town citizens.

Everything was just like what he expects himself to be, except, he has no partner till date.

It’s not that Ryuunosuke did not have available candidates to choose from. It’s just that none of them really appealed to him. To a point, he starts to suspect if he might be asexual.

He sighs as he gulps down that last drop of beer in the jug before placing it down the counter. He takes out his wallet, fishing out some notes, leaving it on the counter then exiting the pub. He walks down the quiet street and starts thinking to himself.

 _Finding the right mate huh… Nee-chan said something like finding the person with that most addictive_ _scent. How does that work anyway? All omega smells the same to me though…_

Then a faint, minty scent breeze past as the wind blows.

The alpha stopped in his tracks.

_That’s weird, I’ve never smelt that before._

He took in a deep breath trying to find that trace of scent again. He turns and face towards the direction of the scent. It’s coming from that old shop houses.

 _S-should I follow?_ He hesitates for a moment and questioned himself.

As seconds passed, the scent got stronger.

Tanaka can sense that he’s not the only one who became aware of the pleasant scent. His body reacted on instinct as he runs towards the source of the scent. Before he realized, he was right in front of a boy; kneeling on the ground, distress with only a jacket over his body.

_An Omega in heat._

“Oi, what are you thinking straying in streets while in heat? You're asking for trouble?” He asked as he crouch down to the kneeling figure.

_It’s that strange minty scent._

He stares at the shivering boy as he looked up.

“J-just kill me, please?” the boy whispers as he grabs Tanaka’s hand.

_Why is he putting up such a pained expression?_

Tanaka could sense behind him that they weren’t alone anymore. The grip on his hand became weaker.

“N-no more. Just kill me, P-please.” The boy pleaded again as he collapse on the ground panting heavily.

“Hey Alpha, you're gonna take him or perhaps we could join?” One of those men who were behind him asked.

_Tsk._

Takana stood up feeling extremely annoyed at the presence of the unwanted guests as he turns to face them.

“W-we're so sorry, Tanaka-san! We didn't recognize it's you! Please take your time!” that’s all it took for them to disappear.

Tanaka turns back to face the boy again then letting out a long sigh.

_This is worse than Saeko’s cliché story of how she met her husband. I’m so becoming the topic of the week._

He bends down and scoops up the shivering boy in his arms.

“Well, try your best to not make me go crazy with your scent. I can’t guarantee anything. But my place is just nearby. You'll be safe there.”

The mint scent emitting from the boy was mixed with fear and distress that made Tanaka pulling him closer.

“I don't have habits of killing weakling randomly on the streets. Stop crying.”

The boy sobbed even harder.

_I’ll keep you safe._

Age 23: Tanaka Ryuunosuke hopes that this person in his arm will never be hurt again.

#### End of Chapter 3 ####

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My updates are disgustingly delayed as I picked up two stray kittens from the streets 2 weeks ago. I swear, they are everywhere, every goddamn inch and crook of my room and all over my belongings; my laptop is apparently their favorite hence the major delay. =.=''' It's crazy but they are settling down so I really hope that I can pick up on my updates as soon as possible. 
> 
> And thanks for the kudos!!! <3


	4. The past of Ougi group

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is so dry making it so difficult to type........ I promise more lovely scenes for next chapter!!

Tanaka walks out from his room after making sure that Chikara is deep asleep. He walks down the corridor heading towards the main hall greeted by his men. As the door opens, he saw a familiar chin-length, honey-blonde hair girl with a big belly sitting on the couch.

“Oh Ryuunosuke~ How’s your little lamb doing? I hope you haven’t jump on him yet?” She chirps as she waves her hand in the air.

“I’m not you. Why are you doing here anyway? Shouldn’t you be resting at home?” the shaved head man walked over and plunge himself onto the couch opposite his sister.

“Well, well, it’s not every day that our lil’ brother gets himself involve with any omega you know~”

“He’s different.” The reply drew a smirk on Saeko’s face.

“Soooo… I don’t usually interfere on how you deal things, but I thought you should be informed that there’s news that a certain family did have an escaped omega recently~”

“Ougiminami, right?”

“Ohhh, so you did find out~”

“… I’m not letting him back.”

“And how exactly are you gonna do that?” Saeko stopped her cheery tone and asked

“…”

“Eh?”

“… I’ll think of a way.”

“HAAAAHH?! YOU MEAN YOU HAVEN’T THOUGHT ABOUT IT?!”

“SHUT UP. I’ll discuss with Ukai-san before I do anything. Don’t be too worried.”

“I can’t believe you’re that dense… those guys won’t be easy to deal with you know? Haven’t you got news that their former head just passed away due to heart failure? And his successor has already eradicated most of the supporters of the ex-leader. That’s a big, greedy, scheming fellow that’s gonna cause chaos everywhere…”

“That I have to agree with Saeko.” Ukai enters the room, prompting both up on their foot, he then quickly dismisses the greeting and motion them to sit down.

“Well, if he ever tries to get his hands into our way then of course Karasuno will fight back. But then again, aren’t they still a bit far from our territories? Then how did Chikara end up in our area?”

“One of our men patrolling the borders did report that an unmark vehicle did appear briefly just before you found him you know? Although nobody seems to locate it after that.” Ukai sighs as he runs his hand in his hair.

“I’m having a headache now. It’s getting more complicated the more we know… Your uncle Ryuu loves making trouble, isn’t he?” The pregnant Saeko shakes her head as she strokes her belly. Ryuu grunts in annoyance.

“Probably. Well, I guess we’ll find out more from that boy when he explains to us personally. It’s no use making wild guesses now. Is he awake yet?” Ukai asked.

“He woke up earlier ago while Kageyama was checking on him.”

“That’s good to know. Ittetsu was kind of concern about his condition.”

“Jealous?” The Tanaka siblings asked at the same time.

“Hell no.”

 _He’s jealous._ The siblings thought.

The trio went on to chat about some business dealings before Ukai and Saeko both went back to their own houses.

\--

As Chikara recovers, he learnt quite a few things about the Karasuno family.

Karasuno was led by the Ukai family together with a few other families supporting them. Tanaka’s family was one of the pillars along with Azumane, Sawamura, Sugawara and Tsukishima. From what Tanaka mentioned, the other families are currently still run by the older leaders as their successors are still schooling. Tanaka family is currently lead by himself who deals with debts collection and business dealings within their territory.

Two weeks have passed since then. Ennoshita felt more comfortable to be moving around, Tanaka then arranged for a brief meeting with Ukai bringing him along. He walked nervously behind Tanaka as he looked around his surroundings. They soon entered the main hall where Ukai is sitting on the middle couch with few other men at the side of the room.

Ennoshita’s presence immediately drew everyone’s attention making him even more tensed.

“Ukai-san, this is Ennoshita Chikara. Chikara, that’s our head of Karasuno, Ukai Keishin.”

“U-ukai-sama. Thank you so much for your generosity to allow me to be here.” Ennoshita spoke in a soft voice as he bows.

“Don’t worry ‘bout it. How’s your wounds? I heard you got really battered up.” Ukai asked as he motioned Tanaka and him to sit on the side couch.

“Yes. I’m feeling a lot better now. Thank you for your concern.”

“That’s good to know. So, you’re from Ougi group, right?”

Ennoshita flinched at the direct question then nods his head.

“Well, at least you don’t have to worry for now. Their current situation is kind of chaotic now, I doubt they can afford extra manpower to search for you.” Ukai continued.

“C-chaotic? Did something happen?” Ennoshita asked.

“Ah, I’ve forgot to tell you. Their previous leader just passed away due to some heart problem. His name… What’s his name again…” Ryuunosuke scratches his head trying to recall, not noticing Ennoshita’s face turning pale.

“A-akiyama Noburu…” Ennoshita’s answer in a shivering tone.

“Oh! That’s the name. He’s quite young, isn’t he? Quite a shame he only held the throne for such a short time.”

“But i-it can’t be! He saved me from that place, he can’t be gone just like that!” Ennoshita raised his voice as tears starts to form leaving Ukai and Tanaka staring at his sudden outburst.

Tanaka placed his hand over Ennoshita’s, “Just explain slowly what happen that day.”

The younger male closed his eyes as he tells them what he remembered from that fateful night.

\--

“Towada oversaw the group ever since Akiyama-sama had been in and out of the hospital since a year ago, unlike when Akiyama’s father was in charge, Akiyama is not as aggressive when dealing with the group matters. So, when his father passed the seat to him, everyone was against it and started to side Towada who is similar like the former leader way of dealing matters. Things got even worse when someone leaked out news that Akiyama was diagnosed with heart problems hence the frequent hospitalization; Towada practically took over all duties from him. Akiyama was just a leader in name.” Ennoshita wiped his tears before he continued.

“When I was there, no one treated me like a human being except Akiyama. Even till the end, he took me out of that place. Why must someone like him face such an ending…”

“So that’s how you manage to end up in our territory. Akiyama passed away two days after you’re here. Towada is now in control of the whole Ougi group.” Ukai informs as he lights another cigarette. Chikara clench his fist as he stares at the ground in despair.

\--

Both Ryuu and Chikara was dismiss back to their room after that conversation. They walked in silence down the hallway before finally reaching inside Ryuu’s room.

“Chikara?” Ryuu questions but receives no replies.

He reached out and grabbed the latter’s hand making the younger male flinch at the sudden contact.

“I’m sorry. I wasn’t paying attention. Sorry.” Chikara kept repeating his apologies until Ryuu grabbed both of his arms, forcing Chikara to face him.

“Chikara, stop apologizing. It’s okay. Look at me, please?” Ryuu spoke in a soft tone hoping to calm him down. When the Chikara finally looked him in the eye, Ryuu raised his hand to stroke his cheeks.

“I know Akiyama’s passing is a big blow to you. But I’m sure he’s glad that you’re safe now.” Ryuu coax gently as he wipes away those falling tears.

“I-I owe him so much, I don’t deserve any of these. I- “

“He made some sacrifice for you, surely you serve some importance to him.” The sobs became more choked as Ryuu pulled him into embrace. Ryuu hoped it didn’t sound bitter because it sure was hard to admit- that seeing the person in front of him crying for another man was hard to swallow.

\--

The next day, Ryuu decided that moving Chikara to his own family house, just 20 minutes’ drive away from the main house would be a more conducive environment for the omega to stay compared to staying at Karasuno’s main house.

The move was quick as there wasn’t much belongings to start with. A short drive away and they’ve reached in front of a double-leveled mansion with high fence surrounding it and cctv installed at all corners.

As they entered the door, they were greeted by two young men.

“Chikara, meet Kinoshita Hisashi and Narita Kazuhito. They’re both my best buddies, usually either one of them would be in this house to make sure nothing goes wrong. If there’s anything you need while I’m not around just tell them.”

“O-ho, finally we get to meet our rumored Cinderella. Just call me Kinoshita.” The guy with short spiky brown hair introduced himself.

“Narita will do. So Ryuunosuke finally decided it’ll be safer to keep his precious within his reach?” the taller male with similar shaved head snickered.

Chikara nods shyly at their introduction and Ryuu rolled his eyes ignoring their comments. Chikara noted that both men had no scent indicating that they are betas which brings relief to him compared to the main house that was filled with frequent raging alpha, betas and sometimes even pressurizing omega scent could be felt.

Ryuu pulled Chikara’s hand as he waves off the two betas. They went up to the second level to the last room right at the end of the corridor and pushed open the wooden door.

“You’ll stay in my room for the time being. It’s less stressful for you this way.” Ryuu walks up to the window and pushed open the window letting the cool breeze fill his room.

“H-how about you? Will you stay here?” Chikara asked softly as he timidly glance around the room.

Ryuu paused for a moment, “Are you that scared of me?”

Realizing that his question came off with a different meaning, the younger male quickly puts up both hand waving “No! That’s not what I meant. I mean it’s your room. Is it really alright for me to stay here? Won’t your p-partner get angry?”

“My partner?” Ryuu tilts his head in confusion.

Chikara then recalls that few times where he constantly smells a unique omega scent on Ryuu.

“There’s an omega scent on you sometimes…” he whispered, “Of course, it’s not my place to be concern, it’s just…” _I didn’t like it._ He thought secretly.

Ryuu raised his arm up and sniffs his clothes, then it makes sense to him.

“Oh, that. Uhh, how should I put it… It’s true that she’s important to me. I’ll introduce you to her soon. She doesn’t live here now. But no worries, she won’t mind you staying here.” Ryuu bites his inner cheek as a mischievous idea went off in his head.

 _‘So it’s true, he really does have a special someone. Stupid me, why did I even imagine that I’ll be…’_ Ryuu had to bite his lips harder to contain that grin forming as he watches Chikara frowning and playing with his fingers.

 _I’m so going to hell for teasing him._ Ryuu mentally noted.

Ryuu let out an awkward cough as he walks up to the fidgeting omega.

“Anyway, I’ll be back in the late afternoon; Kinoshita will get you some clothes and shoes for your comfort. Just spend the day to rest up in my room.” He raises his hand to stroke the younger male’s hair as he leans forward gently nuzzling his nose onto the scent gland on Chikara’s neck- a habit that he learnt to leave his scent on Chikara warning unwanted people to back off from his omega. _Mine._

A soft mew escaped his lips as Chikara mimics the action onto Ryuu. The spicy wooden smell that was release filled his entire being with comfort and pleasure.

Ryuu pulls back slowly, grinning at the blushing male in front of him,” I’ll see you later. Be safe.” And turns to leave the room.

#### End of Chapter 4 ####

 


	5. Acceptanace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuu was sitting on his bed fiddling with Chikara’s medicine and took a few more moments before he looked up to see the omega still standing by the door. The alpha held his breathe and gulped nervously as he tries not to stare hard at those flushed cheeks, the adorable fingers fiddling together and definitely not staring at those thin, pale, delicious looking legs. 
> 
> No, Tanaka Ryuunosuke is not staring, he thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know if anyone is even waiting for this update but yeah I'm still alive and yes, I offer everyone my utmost sincere apologies for my 9 months worth of hiatus. Basically my life was turned upside down for the past few months. I had to take up extra jobs, withdraw from my degree course and yeah, still alive but barely there. But hey, I made it through! Now that things are looking better for me, I can finally spend more time for myself, for example indulging in my shameless love for Tanaka. LOL. 
> 
> This chapter is all about Chikara self-doubting himself and Ryuu being the sweetest guy ever, never fails to give that firm assurance. Might be a bit lame chapter but it's necessary, I think? 
> 
> For all my subscribers to this story, I really thank you for your time. Love you!

Just as instructed, Chikara spent his time checking out the room before Narita and Kinoshita came up to check on him and left a tray of snacks and water. He thanked them as they left then settles himself on the edge of the king-sized bed.

He nervously pads the soft texture of the bedding before pulling one of the pillow into his embrace and crouching down on the floor beside the bed. Chikara is still not sure if he is even allowed to be on the bed.

He closes his eyes while burying his face into the pillow and his thoughts goes back to a certain Alpha.

Tanaka Ryuunosuke is an Alpha: a very out-of-the-norm Alpha. An alpha that seeks his opinion for what he wants for every meal. An alpha that has warm, big hands that holds his own hands firmly wherever they go. An alpha that makes sure he feels safe at all times and doesn’t hesitates to scent mark him to make him feel wanted.

Tanaka Ryuunosuke is an Alpha that Ennoshita Chikara prays that he can be selfish for just this one time, for this Alpha to be his one and only.

\--

It was evening time when Tanaka finally finishes some of his work as he heads back home.

“Oh Ryuu, just in time. I’m done with dinner.” Narita informs as he turns off the stove.

“Thanks, I think I’ll have my dinner with Chikara upstairs. Prepare some for me to bring up please.” Narita shares a grin with Kinoshita who is getting the plates as they prepare the food as instructed.

Ryuu ignores the weird winks from the two as he takes over the tray of food. He then heads back to his room, gently opening the door to a very dark room.

He switches on the light to find Chikara crouching into a ball just beside his bed. He frowns not understanding why the Omega didn’t rest on the bed instead.

After settling down the tray of food on a side table, he props himself down in front of the boy who is still sleeping peacefully. He carefully brushes the fringe that covers Chikara closed eyes as he studies his beautiful features.

Tanaka Ryuunosuke is not sure why this omega feels so different than others. Surely, it’s not pity that he feels. But if it’s not pity then what?

Ryuu draws back his hand as Chikara shifts in his sleep. After a few moments, Chikara seems to notice the other presence beside him that makes his snap open his eyes.

“T-tanaka-sama! I’m so sorry I fell asleep. I didn’t mean to- “he rambles off before Ryuu grabs both sides of shoulder.

“Chikara, clam down. It’s okay, I’m not mad at you. I told you to rest, remember?” Chikara pauses and bites his own lips to stop his own rambling before nodding slowly.

“Yeah, what I want to know is why didn’t you rest on the bed instead? I’m sure it’s more comfortable than the floor, right?” Chikara looks down before deciding to answer.

“I’m not sure if I’m allowed on the bed…” Ryuu sighs as he gently pulls Chikara into his embrace.

“Chikara, I forbid you to think that you don’t deserve anything. You’re allowed to sleep on the bed, you’re allowed to roam around the house, you’re allowed to have a choice as long as it doesn’t put you in any danger. If there’s anything you don’t like, you must tell me. Anything you’re not sure of, just ask me or Narita or Kinoshita. We won’t penalize you for asking, I promise. You got that now?” he feels the tension slowly easing away as Chikara slowly nods against his chest.

“Now, Narita prepared some food for us, let’s eat some alright?” Ryuu then scoops up the omega who immediately hooks his arms around Ryuu in shock, earning a smirk from the alpha as he carries him onto the bed before grabbing the tray of food from the side table.

The duo ate in silence except for the occasional grin when Ryuu notice Chikara stealing glances at him. When they are done, Ryuu cleared up the dishes while Chikara went to take a shower in the bathroom attached to the room. When the latter was done, he emerged back into the room clad in his new sleeping robe that Ryuu instructed Narita to buy.

Ryuu was sitting on his bed fiddling with Chikara’s medicine and took a few more moments before he looked up to see the omega still standing by the door. The alpha held his breathe and gulped nervously as he tries not to stare hard at those flushed cheeks, the adorable fingers fiddling together and definitely not staring at those thin, pale, delicious looking legs.

No, Tanaka Ryuunosuke is not staring, he thinks.

“Um. Tanaka-sama?” that snapped Ryuu out of his inappropriate focus.

“O-oh! You’re done! Come over here and sit, I’ll help you apply the medicinal cream on your back before you go to bed.” Ryuu pats the spot in front of himself as Chikara moves forward as told.

Now seated with his back facing the Alpha, Chikara carefully slips off the robe, shivering a little as the cooling air hits his warm skin.

The scarred back wasn’t a surprise to Ryuu by now, but he can’t stop himself from frowning and clenching his teeth tight at the sight presented to him. He squeezes some of the cream onto his fingers as he gently rubs onto the Chikara’s back.

“Does it still hurts now?” he asks as he continues to the smaller wounds on the lower back.

“No. It feels much better now.” He whispers.

“Mhm.” The silence continued a bit more.

“I’m torn and ugly, isn’t it?”

Ryuu stops his movement as if the question had frozen the atmosphere.

“I…” Chikara paused, “I’m not worth anything anymore. I won’t be wanted by anybody, so why do you still help me?” his voice becomes shakier as his inner fears finally tips over.

Ryuu puts away the medicine on the side table drawer then slowly moves forward, pulling up the robe back to the shoulder before slipping his arms around Chikara’s waist, hugging him from behind.

“No matter how many times you said that, my answer is still the same. You are worth everything.”

“B-but-“

“I don’t care what everyone else is saying. As far as I know, I really like having you by my side. So, no, I’m not doing this out of obligation or anything like that. Or do you not want to stay with me?”

“No! I-“ Chikara turns to face him before continuing, “I- I mean yes, I want to stay by your side, I really like you… I mean your scent! Your scent and you, like everything. I just- oh my god, just stop embarrassing yourself already you idiot.” He mumbles into his hands now covering his flushed face.

He could feel the alpha laughing a bit as one of his hand tangles with his hair, massaging his scalp gently.

“Do you want to scent mark me then?” he added. Chikara looks up with his eyes wide open, staring.

“B-but you’re an alpha?”

“Yes I am? My scent calms you down, right?” Chikara nods hesitantly. Ryuu grins as he tilts his head to the side, baring his neck to him.

Chikara can’t believe what’s happening in front of him- did this alpha injured his head? Why is he allowing an omega to scent mark him when they are not even mates? And even more shockingly, this alpha just bared his neck to him, a lowly omega as if it’s no big deal. Is he dreaming?

He looks into the alpha’s eyes searching for the slightest hint of doubt and lies, but there were none. He swallows his saliva nervously before slightly leaning forward, placing his hands onto Ryuu’s shoulder until he’s just inches away from the alpha’s scent gland. He hesitates a few more seconds, then nuzzles his nose into that dip of his neck. Slowly, that familiar scent got thicker as he continues to rub into it. He gently presses his lips onto that delicious scent gland as he breaths in deeply, allowing the scent to fill his mind. His newest addiction made him purred with content.

After what seems like forever, Chikara pulls away with his eyes looking dazed. Ryuu caressing his cheeks as he took another deep breath.

“Go ahead and rest. I’ll need a shower first.” With that, he shifts away to tuck the omega into the bed. It didn’t take long before Chikara fell asleep, Ryuu then quietly heads to the bathroom, gently shutting the doors behind him.

He moves his hand to touch his neck while he recalls that purring he heard earlier. Ryuu self-praised his ability to control himself from pouncing onto the omega. He looks downward at his pants that got tighter.

Now that Chikara is calmed and contently asleep, Ryuu has a bulging problem to deal with.


End file.
